Dedmon's Pointe (season 4)
On October 20, 2013, the same day as the third-season finale, ABC commissioned a fourth season of Dedmon's Pointe, consisting of 13 episodes. Initially 16 episodes were ordered for the season, but ABC decided to cut the remaining three episodes from the schedule, making more room for other shows' seasons. Production resumed on October 24, 2013, and wrapped on October 31, 2013. Seasons 1-3 main character Anthony McGowall exited in the season premiere, while Andrea Williams was demoted to recurring due to lack of storylines. Jessica Morgan has been confirmed to appear in at least five episodes this season, first appearing in the first two episodes of the season, being a special guest star. One main cast member will exit the series this season, due to wanting to pursue other acting opportunities. It was later announced that longtime recurring character Farrah Cannon 'had been upgraded to main status. Two new main characters, '''Natasha Lane '''and '''Peter Andrews, '''will debut in Episode 3. Natasha has connections to Jackson, while Peter is Farrah's, dentist, brother. Cast *Nathan Sanchez exits the series in this season. *This season consisted of 13 episodes. *'Angie Dedmon, Karie Morgan, Cecilia Jones, Carol McBride, Farrah Cannon, Jackson Matthews, 'and '''Chad Kane '''were present for all episodes. *'CJ Parks 'was absent for one episode. *'Nathan Sanchez 'and '''Peter Andrews '''were both absent for two episodes each. *'Natasha Lane 'was absent for three episodes. Starring *Angela "Angie" Dedmon *Karen "Karie" Morgan *CJ Parks *Cecilia Jones *Dr. Carol McBride *Farrah Cannon *Nathan Sanchez (Episode 1-12) *Jackson Matthews *Natasha Lane (Episode 3-13) *Chad Kane *Peter Andrews (Episode 3-13) Also Starring *Andrea Williams (7 episodes) *Karen Ponzio (7 episodes) *Mitch Dedmon (7 episodes) *Michael Lewiston (5 episodes) *Elissa Rohmer (5 episodes) *Alexis McGowall (5 episodes) *Raiyanna Parks (5 episodes) *Dr. Jeanne Klein (4 episodes) Co-Starring *Angelique Bronson (6 episodes) *Miguel Sanchez (6 episodes) *Dr. Brad Wilson (6 episodes) *Aimee Matthews (5 episodes) *Amber Dedmon (4 episodes) *Cole Sanchez (4 episodes) *Jessica Morgan (3 episodes) *Brody McGowall (2 episodes) *Anthony McGowall (1 episode) *Mitchell Sanchez (1 episode) Episodes 'Episode 4x01: Breaking Pointe ' *In a preview at a cliffhanger, some members of the The A-Team and Pointe are shown in the woods, both sides seem to be unarmed, but suddenly, Karie pulls out a gun and shoots Nathan, while Karen pulls out a gun and shoots Michael in the back of the head. *The season flashes back three months, were Anthony McGowall is shown shot laying on the grass at Angie and Jackson's wedding. He is rushed to the hospital. *Angie and Jackson ponder who shot Anthony, but Carol tells her she thinks Pointe is behind all of this. All of the A-Team go to the hospital, where they find Brody McGowall waiting news on his father. Karen arrives, and comforts him, followed by Alexis. *CJ and Raiyanna find a trail of blood following Maya's clutch, and they begin to follow the trail. *Karie and Michael arrive back at Pointe's hideout, and Karie tells him they have to lay low for awhile. Elissa returns to the hideout, revealing her true loyalty, and tells them that they suspect Pointe as the gunmen. *Anthony is prepped for emergency surgery, and Andrea and Jeanne comfort a pregnant Cecilia. *Farrah arrives at the hospital, and asks for an update on Anthony, but Alexis orders her to leave. *CJ and Raiyanna continue to follow the trailer until they stumble upon a burnt body, with Maya's necklace on it. CJ realizes it is Maya, and cries. *Chad, Nathan and Mitch discuss the shooting, and Amber walks up to Mitch and asks to hold Aimee, but Mitch refuses to let her. *At the end of the episode, a doctor comes out and gives everyone the news that Anthony died in surgery, as the episode ends, Angie turns around and looks furious. *'Guest Stars: 'Anthony McGowall, Dr. Jeanne Klein, Andrea Williams, Brody McGowall, Karen Ponzio, Alexis McGowall, Michael Lewiston, Raiyanna Parks, Elissa Rohmer, Jessica Morgan, Mitch Dedmon, Amber Dedmon, & Aimee Matthews *'Absent: 'Natasha Lane & Peter Cannon 'Episode 4x02: Tony ' *Anthony's funeral is held. Farrah delievers the eulogy, angering Alexis and Karen. Brody reprimands the pair for expressing their dissapproval of the eulogy. *Mitch, Chad, Carol, Jessica, Jackson, Nathan, Cecilia, Jeanne, Andrea, Angie, and Brody sit in the front row, and mourn his death. Angelique looks on in delight, and goes back to the hideout and tells Karie the task has been completed. *After the funeral, Brody announces that he is returning to college, as he is almost graduating pre-med. Nathan tells them that he is going to Switzerland with Miguel to find his mother. *Angie recommends to the group that they all begin taking self-defense training, with the exception of Cecilia. Andrea tells them that she refuses to fight and kill people, and that she is moving to an LA subarb. *CJ shows up after the funeral and has a conversation with Angie about Anthony. He tells her he was a good man, and that he apologizes to Angie that him and her didn't work out before, but she says she is well and happy now, and she has a daughter and a husband. *Cecilia tells Nathan to be safe, and that she wants him to come home for her and their baby. She tells him they'll have to delay the wedding, and he says that is fine. *Carol and Chad want Cecilia to move in with them for the time being, which she absolutely agrees to, due to not having the protection of Nathan for the time being. *At the end of the episode, Jackson and Angie take a minute to celebrate being married, but Angie tells Jackson they can't have a honeymoon yet - she has to prepare the A-Team for all-out war. *'Guest Stars: 'Alexis McGowall, Karen Ponzio, Jessica Morgan, Brody McGowall, Mitch Dedmon, Dr. Jeanne Klein, Andrea Williams, & Angelique Bronson *'Absent: 'Natasha Lane & Peter Cannon 'Episode 4x03: The Cleansing *Karen angrily lashes out at Karie at Pointe's hideout, and Alexis calms her down. Karie pinpoints the blame on Michael, and Karen tells Karie that he only follows your orders. *Carol is upset that Andrea moved away, but Cecilia reassures her that Andrea is only 75 minutes away. Carol tells Cecilia that if she wants to have this baby, she has to be strong and calm. *Angie takes the A-Team out to a gun range while Mitch watches Aimee. Carol is remarkabaly a good shot with a gun. *After the range, Farrah goes to the cemetary to visit JJ and Josh. While there weeping, she receives an unexpected visitor - her younger brother Peter, who is just recently finished college and is a new dentist. *Karie says that Michael is the one that got into her head about attempting to ruin the wedding, and Karen vows to work for Pointe, but Michael needs to be eliminated sooner than later, and Karie agrees. Michael is shown eavesdropping on the conversation. *While getting Chinese take-out, Jackson comes across a former flame, Natasha Lane, who has just recently relocated from New York City. He welcomes her to LA, and he gives her an update on his life and his marriage to Angie and his fatherhood. Natasha confirms that she is recently divorced, and her two kids live with their father and his second wife in the United Kingdom. She confirms she now uses her middle name as her last. *Nathan and Miguel land in Switzerland and they meet up with Mitchell. *At the end of the episode, Peter tells Farrah he is residing in Beverly Hills, and that he is sticking around for awhile, making her very happy, with Alexis looking on. *'Guest Stars: '''Karen Ponzio, Alexis McGowall, Michael Lewiston, Mitch Dedmon, Aimee Matthews, Miguel Sanchez, & Mitchell Sanchez *'Absent: CJ Parks '''Episode 4x04: True Colors *Jackson returns home with the food, and Angie asks him what took him so long, and Jackson lies and says the food took forever. While they're talking, Jackson gets a text from Natasha, who asks him to meet her for lunch. *Farrah tells Peter that she feels absolutely hopeless now, and three of the most important people in her life have died within two weeks. Peter tells her to put herself out their with men, and to find someone. Peter talks about his ex-girlfriend who cheated on him. While he is talking, Farrah suggests he call Andrea, as she is currently single. *Carol talks to Andrea on the phone while she resides in Calabassas. Andrea is not shown, but her house is, and Brad is shown sitting in the car outside. *Cecilia worries about Nathan and the baby's health, and Chad tells her that she has to calm down. *Michael seduces Karie, but it is later revealed that Karie faked it, and that she plans to get pregnant with Michael's baby. *CJ returns to his church, and confesses his terrible sins that he has committed over the past year, and vows to make every single one of them right. Raiyanna tells him that she is going on a business trip to London, and will be away for a few weeks, but she makes sure that he will be alright. *Jackson tells Angie he has to go again, and shortly after he leaves, she follows him with Jeanne. She notices Natasha, and she is lead to believe he is already cheating on her. Natasha offers Jackson a job at her PR firm, but he turns her down, telling her that he is a married man, and he is not interested in her. He gets up and leaves, and Natasha smiles and says, "We'll see about that." *At the end of the episode, Jackson returns home, and Angie asks him if he is cheating on her. Jackson tells her no, and that Natasha has always liked him, and she is an old friend. Angie tells him that she is keeping an eye on him, and their trust has been severed. *'Guest Stars: '''Raiyanna Parks, Dr. Jeanne Klein, Michael Lewiston, & Dr. Brad Wilson *'Absent: Nathan Sanchez '''Episode 4x05: Ultimatum *Flashforward a month. *Angie and Jackson's marriage continues to detoriate, but Angie learns that she is pregnant with their second child, and wants to rebuild their marriage. *Karie recevies an ultimatum from Michael - marry him or he'll expose her to the police. She agrees to marry him. *Andrea visits Carol, who tells her that she wants her to go on a date with Peter. Andrea reluctantly agrees, and Carol and Cecilia help Andrea prepare for the date. *Natasha is revealed to be a member of Pointe, when she is shown talking to Karie about taking Angie down. Although she has her own agenda regarding Angie, she wants to destroy her marriage to have Jackson all to herself. *Angie confides in Mitch about her pregnancy, and Aimee begins talking and walking, which Jackson misses. Angie tells him about Natasha, and Mitch tells her that she probably just misunderstood, which she later agrees with and apologizes to Jackson. He says he loves her and they begin to rebuild their marriage. *Angelique sets her sights on CJ, but he is distracted and not interested in her, leaving her to become upset and uneasy. Nathan later returns from Switzerland, and he angrily yells at her, saying that she moved his mother before he could reach her. *Chad recalls his days as a drug addict at age 16, and his stint in rehab. He vowed that he would clean up his act and be a great, successful man. *Nathan and Cecilia share a reunion, and they go to Cecilia's annual check-up. They learn there is something wrong with the baby. *Andrea and Peter go out, and hit it off. Peter asks to see Andrea again, and she agrees. Peter goes home, but on the way there, he is confronted by a figure threatening to expose his past as the screen fades to blank. *'Guest Stars: '''Andrea Williams, Michael Lewiston, Mitch Dedmon, Aimee Matthews, & Angelique Bronson 'Episode 4x06: Righting Wrongs' *The doctor tells Cecilia and Nathan that she needs to rest, and they go home to find Miguel there. Miguel tells them that Mitchell has been the victim of a hit and run, and died from his sustained injuries. Cecilia comforts Nathan, who later gives her a proper engagement ring. *Angie tells Jackson about her pregancny, and he is overjoyed. Aimee overhears this, and asks about his baby brother or sister, and she is excited. *Peter returns home, frazzled to be stopped by Farrah. She asks him how the date went, and he says well and they're going out again, but she notices he is distracted and frightened. *Andrea tells Carol and Cecilia about her date, and the three are overjoyed about the date. Andrea worries about her Calabassas home, as the same car is always sitting on her street. Andrea, Carol, Cecilia, and Chad then set off for Calabassas to investigate the car. *Peter goes up to bed, and as he dreams, he has a flashback to the conversation with the figure, who is revealed to be Elissa. She is blackmailing him and threatens to expose him to Andrea. Elissa reveals that he was a male stripper/prostitute during his college days to make ends meet, and she threatens to expose him unless he joins Pointe to take down Angie and her allies, and he agrees, not knowing that Andrea is an ally of Angie. *Karie questions Michael's sanity and his love for her. *Natasha congratulates Jackson on his child, but she says that she still will fight for him. At the end of the episode, she is shown sneaking into the courthouse, and going through marriage licenses, and pulls his out to Angie's. She is shown walking along the shore of the Pacific Ocean, and lights the license on fire, and throws it into the ocean, leaving it in pieces. Despite this, CJ, who for an unknown reason has a copy of their marriage license, enters the courthouse and refiles the license, and locks the courthouse back up, with a smile on his face. *'Guest Stars: Miguel Sanchez, Aimee Matthews, Andrea Williams, Michael Lewiston, & Elissa Rohmer '''Episode 4x07: Face-Off *As Andrea, Carol, Cecilia, and Chad embark for Calabassas, Pointe calls war on The A-Team. *The Calabassas group arrives at Andrea's house, and goes inside. The mysterious car arrives outside her house. Brad later walks out of the car, armed. *Cecilia hides upstairs, while Andrea, Carol, and Chad prepare their weapons. Chad hides behind the door with a titanium baseball bat, Andrea has a machete, while Carol has a pistol. *Jackson, Mitch, Nathan, Miguel, Farrah, and CJ fight for The A-Team, while Karie, Michael, Karen, Alexis, Angelique, Elissa, and Peter arrive for Pointe. Farrah is shocked to see Peter there. Angie is shown holding her baby bump from a distance, looking on. They begin talking, and Karie pulls out a gun and shoots Nathan, leaving him to fall to the ground. Karen pulls out a gun, walks past Karie, and turns back around. She shoots a distracted Michael in the back of the head, killing him instantly. *Pointe later flees from the fight, leaving Michael's body behind. *Natasha learns that someone replaced the license she burnt, and she makes it her mission to find out who. *As the episode ends, Brad enters Andrea's house with Chad knocking him out, and Nathan being rushed to the hospital. *'Guest Stars: '''Andrea Williams, Dr. Brad Wilson, Mitch Dedmon, Miguel Sanchez, Michael Lewiston, Karen Ponzio, Alexis McGowall, Angelique Bronson, & Elissa Rohmer 'Episode 4x08: Holy Grail *Brad is tied to a chair, and Andrea, Carol, Cecilia, and Chad return to LA. *Nathan is prepped for surgery, but the doctor says he has lost a lot of blood. *On the way back to LA, Cecilia's water breaks, but she can't push anymore, so she is forced to undergo an emergency c-section. *Farrah is shocked with Peter being a member of Pointe, but he tells her that he is being blackmailed by Pointe, and she forgives him. He later checks in on Andrea, and they share their first kiss. *Angelique becomes Karie's second in-command. She asks her what they do about Karen, but Karie tells her not to do anything yet. *Jackson returns home to find Natasha naked in his bedroom. She hands him a drink, and he drinks it, and they later sleep together. It is revealed that Natasha seduced him. Angie walks in on them, and she orders them both out of her house. *Carol explains her worries about Andrea and Cecilia's safety to Chad, who comforts her. Chad looks uneasy. *CJ arrives at a bar, hoping to move on and Karen arrives there. He thanks her for taking down a member of Pointe, and she said she did it for Anthony. *At the end of the episode, Cecilia and Nathan's baby boy is delievered, but Cecilia falls into a coma, as does Nathan. *'Guest Stars: '''Dr. Brad Wilson, Andrea Williams, Karen Ponzio, & Cole Sanchez 'Episode 4x09: Rise ' *Jessica returns for Cecilia and Nathan, and Angie confides in her about Jackson, and she is very shocked. Jessica learns of Matt's death in Switzerland, and is devestated. *Jackson begs Angie for another chance, and she agrees to go to counseling. Carol runs into Natasha, and she tells her to stay away from Angie and her family. *Karie tells Angelique to rope CJ back into Pointe somehow, and Angelique departs for London to acquire his mother, but Raiyanna is already back in the U.S. *Chad prays by Cecilia's bedside for a full recovery, and Cecilia shows signs of awakening, but falls back into her coma. Chad meets his grandson. *Angie tells Mitch about what happened, as he is holding an aging Aimee. Aimee asks where her daddy is, but Angie says he is away for awhile. Angie goes to pick-up food, and runs into CJ, and she tells him about her maritual problems, instilling some new-found hope for him. *Farrah and Peter go out to lunch and catch up, with Elissa walking in, and nodding at Peter. Farrah tells him not to listen to her. *Carol arrives home and is shocked to find Brad there, holding a gun. *At the end of the episode, Cecilia awakens from her coma, with Chad by her side. She looks around and is overjoyed to find her baby boy. *'Guest Stars: 'Jessica Morgan, Angelique Bronson, Cole Sanchez, Raiyanna Parks, Mitch Dedmon, Aimee Matthews, Elissa Rohmer, & Dr. Brad Wilson *'Absent: 'Natasha Lane 'Episode 4x10: Fighting Back ' *Brad holds Carol at gunpoint, but she doesn't back down. She fights back. She manages to disarm Brad, and calls the police. *Cecilia names her baby boy Cole, but she is shocked to learn that Nathan is currently suffering from a coma sustained by a gunshot wound. Chad tells her that she needs to relax and focus on becoming better and caring for Cole. *Natasha returns and tells Karie that Angie and Jackson's marriage is on the rocks, and Karie says that Natasha needs to push the envelope further. Natasha has a flashback to her talking to an her fiancee (his back is only shown, not his full body), and how much she loves him, as he lied dying in her arms. *Farrah and Peter continue to rebuild their bond. *Angie and Jackson attend their first counseling session, and it goes over well, and they share a kiss afterwards. Angie visits Cecilia in the hospital and tells her that she feels as if the spark with Jackson is gone, but Cecilia says to give it more time. Cecilia asks Angie to check in on Nathan, and when she does, she finds Amber in his room arguing with Miguel. *CJ asks Raiyanna what he should do about Karie, and she tells him to wait her out, but if he can find a crevace to leech onto, it'd be good. *Carol handcuffs Brad to a chair until the cuffs arrive, and the cops arrest him. *At the end of the episode, Jackson returns home, and just as he is about to open the door, Natasha knocks him out and drags him away. *'Guest Stars: 'Dr. Brad Wilson, Cole Sanchez, Amber Dedmon, Miguel Sanchez, & Raiyanna Parks 'Episode 4x11: Make You Feel My Love ' *Jackson awakens at Pointe's hideout, and Karie asks him if he knows who she is and what she is capable of. Jackson says yes, but he isn't afraid of her, or Natasha. Natasha says he broke her heart, and it is revealed that he was the man in her flashback. *Angie asks Amber what the hell she is doing in Nathan's room, and she says that she is visiting him, but she refuses to reveal her concern about him. Miguel looks worried, which Angie notices. *CJ plans to make Angie jealous, and asks Karen on a date, which she denies due to unlimited reasons. *Andrea and Peter go on their second date, and Peter unveils more about his past, and his dentistry in Beverly Hills. He also confirms during college that he was a male stripper to make ends meet, and Andrea thanks him for being open with her. She tells him that she was sent to a boarding school by her alcoholic adoptive parents, despite them being very rich. *Cecilia is released from the hospital, and visits Nathan by his bedside, and the doctor pronounces Nathan to be brain-dead, leaving Cecilia devestated, and debating whether or not to take him off life support. *Angie and Jackson go to a check-up, and Angie is now three months along. *Carol tells Chad about how Brad broke in and she got him arrested, and he asks her if she's heard from Jackson, and she says no. They later go off in search for him. *Farrah begins to have a more positive mindset, and contemplates speed-dating, which Angie urges her to do. *At the end of the episode, Karie walks into Jackson's cell and contemplates what do with him as he looks on in fear. *'Guest Stars: 'Amber Dedmon, Miguel Sanchez, Karen Ponzio, & Andrea Williams 'Episode 4x12: Nate *Cecilia is faced with the decision, with Chad and Carol by her side. *Jackson continues to worry what Karie will do to him, and begins to devise an escape plot. Natasha dares him to try to escape, as she holds him at gunpoint for several hours, and begins taunting him with food. *Chad gets a call from his sister about her financial struggles, and asks her to come down to LA from Seattle, and she promises to be there soon. *Andrea and Carol are haunted when they get news that Brad has been broken out of jail. When Carol goes to check on Chad and Cecilia at the hospital, Brad arrives and ambushes Andrea. Peter arrives just in time, and shoots Brad, leaving him dead. The cops arrive, but they don't accuse Brad, as the gun is found in his hand. *Angie questions Miguel about why Amber was in Nathan's room, but he refuses to disclose the reason. *CJ and Raiyanna plot their next move to get him and Angie together. They plan to make CJ her shoulder to cry on - for now. *Elissa shows up in Nathan's room crying. She takes a pair of pliers and cuts the oxygen cord, killing Nathan. She flees the hospital in tears, feeling awful after what she has done. Cecilia walks in shortly after, and falls to the ground. *Jeanne and Farrah go out to lunch, and they see a tearful Elissa there, sitting by herself. Jeanne asks if she is okay, but Elissa ignores her, and shortly after leaves. Farrah tells Jeanne they need to follow her, and they do so, until Elissa drives off the road and the car explodes, with her burning to death. *At the end of the episode, Karie orders Angelique and Natasha to move Jackson, knowing that the A-Team will be searching for him soon, and they burn Pointe's hideout down. *'Guest Stars: '''Andrea Williams, Dr. Brad Wilson, Miguel Sanchez, Raiyanna Parks, Elissa Rohmer, Dr. Jeanne Klein, & Angelique Bronson 'Episode 4x13: Endgame' *Angelique, Karie, and Natasha plan to take Jackson to Cuba and leave him there. Although Jackson stabs Angelique with a pocket knife, killing her, and then he kicks Karie out of the car. Jackson tells Natasha that she doesn't have to resort to Pointe to get back at him, and she apologizes. She tells him that she is pregnant with his baby. *Farrah continues to question whether or not Peter is pure of heart, but Andrea assures her that he is. Peter leaves Pointe, and joins the A-Team. *Carol learns that a former flame is running for congress in Los Angeles, and she becomes nervous as their past may come to light soon, but she later makes it her mission to ensure he loses the race. *Chad leaves for Seattle to bring back his sister. *Alexis tells Karen that she is leaving for Honduras, and never coming back. She says that Pointe has ruined her life enough, and she wants to be with her husband and children. *CJ continues to let Angie confide in him, while she is now 4 months pregnant, and she cannot find Jackson, and she later kisses him. Jackson later returns home rattled. Angie leaves to visit Cecilia at the hospital, and she finds Amber in the room, and eavesdrops on her talking to the bed, and she reveals that she is Nathan's biological mother, making him Angie's deceased half-brother. *Mitch resurfaces with Aimee and Cole, and gives Cecilia his condolences. *At the end of the episode, Jackson is knocked out by Natasha, and she throws him out the car, and drives back for Karie. They look back around, and they ponder their next move as they leave LA. *'Guest Stars: 'Angelique Bronson, Alexis McGowall, Karen Ponzio, Amber Dedmon, Mitch Dedmon, Aimee Matthews, & Cole Sanchez *'Absent: '''Nathan Sanchez